DESCRIPTION (proved by applicant): This application is for partial funding for the 2001 FASEB conference on Protein Kinases and Phosphorylation. The meeting will be held in Snowmass, Colorado, Saturday July 24 to Thursday, July 29, 2001. This conference is generally considered to be the premiere bi-annual meeting on protein kinase research and brings together 43 speakers and more than two hundred research scientists. The conference will cover many aspects of protein kinase biochemistry, cell and physiological function, pharmacology, and target these enzymes inside the cell. The 2001 meeting will focus on emerging topics of kinase research and will center around the themes of: kinases/phosphatases involved in metabolism and disease, kinase/phosphatase regulatory mechanisms, MAP kinase signaling complexes, kinase/phosphatase structure-function analysis, small molecule inhibitors, imaging of phosphorylation events, kinases/phosphatase regulation of transcription, developmental fate, the cytoskeleton, and cell cycle regulation. The opening lecture will be given by Dr. John Scott. Dr. Scott has completed much of the pioneering work on the identification of protein modules such as SH2 and SH3 domains that govern the assembly of multienzyme signal transduction complexes. The keynote address will be given by Dr. Jack Dixon, who has conducted much of the early work on understanding the role of protein lipid phosphatases in normal and disease physiology.